1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to touch technology field, and more particular to a touch panel.
2. The Related Arts
A touch device is a common device because of the characteristics of low power consumption, small size, light weight and so on. Therefore it becomes customer's favorite product. The touch device usually includes a touch panel. Since the low temperature ploy-silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor (TFT) may make the touch panel to have higher resolution, lower power consumption, higher mobility and lower preparation temperature, it has been widely studied and applied. In the touch panel, there is a distance between the pixel electrode and the drain, and the pixel electrode is connected to the drain of the thin film transistor through a via. Under normal circumstances, a separator (such as an isolating layer or a planar layer) between the pixel electrode and the drain is thicker such that a deepness of the via between the pixel electrode and the drain is deeper. Therefore, when the pixel electrode is connected to the drain through the via, it is easy for the pixel electrode to break line and drop out easily, thereby decreasing a yield of the touch panel.